


Tell It Like It Is

by lamardeuse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney slumped against him. "I can't have sex in my sister's house," he blurted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell It Like It Is

**Author's Note:**

> For Chopchica.

“Okay, strip,” John said.

Rodney's hand, which had been waving at his sister and her family as they drove off in the Prius for an afternoon at Stanley Park, dropped abruptly as he turned to stare at John. “What?”

John nodded. “I said strip, Rodney. We've got maybe three hours tops before Madison gets bored, and I want to make the most of the time.”

“You – we – ” Rodney spluttered, hands jittering at his sides. “You want to have _sex_?” he hissed.

John arched an eyebrow. “We have had sex before, Rodney.”

Rodney craned his neck and peered out the door, staring at the quiet suburban neighborhood as though there might be wraith hiding behind every bush. “Yes, but – _here_? _Now_?”

Gently, John took Rodney's shoulders between his hands and led him back into the house, then shut the door behind them. And then he shoved Rodney against the door and kissed him, hard and wet. When he pulled back, Rodney looked stunned and pink-cheeked; John had missed that look. “Here. Now,” John confirmed, nodding.

“I – I – ”

John rested his forehead against Rodney's shoulder. Staying with Rodney's family was nice, really nice, but he hadn't been laid in almost a week and being near Rodney but not being able to be _with _him had given him a case of blue balls worse than he'd had when he was a horny sixteen-year-old. “Rodney. What. Is it.”

Rodney slumped against him. “I can't have sex in my sister's house,” he blurted.

“But she's not here.” Rodney's shoulder was kind of hard, so John turned his head. Mmm, Rodney's neck. John's tongue darted out of its own accord for a taste.

“Oh God, I love it when you – stop, stop, no, we can't, _John_.” Rodney was shoving against him, but John braced himself and shoved back, equally determined to overcome Rodney's crazy reticence. His hands bracketed Rodney's sturdy hips, then stole under the hem of his shirt. Rodney squirmed, trying to get free.

“Please, no, it's just too weird. What if she found out?”

“If we don't leave any half-used tubes of lube or condom wrappers around for Madison to find, I don't think she'll mind.”

“Jesus,” Rodney breathed. “You don't think she knows, I mean, that we – ”

Sighing, John reluctantly lifted his head off Rodney’s shoulder. “Rodney,” he said slowly, “she knows.”

Rodney scowled. “How does she know?”

“Oh, gee, let me think,” John snapped, stepping back. “Because you_ brought me with you on a visit to see your sister_?”

“We're friends,” Rodney said stubbornly, waving a hand between them. “She knows you. It's not out of the realm of possibility that I would ask you to come along.”

John closed his eyes briefly. “Rodney. She knows. We – talked about it last night, after you went to bed.”

Rodney's eyebrows climbed into the stratosphere. “You – ”

“Yeah. It wasn't my idea, all right? She brought it up.”

Rodney shook his head slowly. “No, I didn't mean – I mean, how did it go?”

John hesitated for a moment, remembering the way Jeannie's laserlike blue eyes had bored through him as they sat at the kitchen table.

_So. You and Mer. _

John had swallowed like a kid caught with a face full of candy. It took an effort to meet her gaze. _Yeah_. And then it was like – God, like this huge fucking _weight _had lifted off him.

He'd never thought it would feel that good to just _tell _somebody.

Jeannie had cocked her head. _So how's that working for you?_ she'd asked, matter-of-factly.

John had laughed, surprised. _Pretty damned good, actually. We're – good._

She smiled. _Good_. There was a pause. _John, if you hurt him – _

_I'm dead. Got it._ John nodded, then stared down at his hands as they rested on the table. _You, uh, you don't have to worry about that. I could never –_

_I know,_ Jeannie'd said, interrupting him before he'd had to finish that sentence, and John had looked up at her again to see her regarding him with a fond expression on her face. _I just had to say it._

“It was fine,” John said, smiling slowly. “I think she likes me.”

Rodney blinked at him. “Well,” he managed, voice a little scratchy all of a sudden, “why shouldn't she like you? I have impeccable taste.”

Sensing an opportunity, John tentatively slid his arms around Rodney's waist, stepping in to close the distance between them instead of trying to reel Rodney in. “You certainly do,” John agreed.

“Don't make this all about you,” Rodney scolded, but his eyes were dancing.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” John said seriously, leaning in with slow, deliberate care. When Rodney didn't try to pull away, John tilted his head and touched their mouths together carefully, exploring Rodney's lips with delicate, sipping kisses.

After a moment, John could feel the tension suddenly leach out of Rodney's body, and then he groaned. “Oh, God, I've missed you,” Rodney whispered.

John shivered and tightened his hold, surprised at how that simple admission affected him. “I'm right here,” John assured him.

“Six days and three and a half hours,” Rodney breathed against John's jaw.

“Closer to four hours.”

“Shut up,” Rodney said, taking John's mouth in a hard, deep kiss.

John groaned, hands flying to Rodney's head to hold him steady as he shoved his tongue into Rodney's mouth. After that, things got a little bit wild as they fumbled with buttons and zippers, stumbling down the hall, still joined more or less at the lips; John thought he heard a ripping sound at one point and hoped, absently, that it wasn't Rodney's shirt, because John really liked that shirt on him.

“We'll have to – pick up those – clothes before they – ” Rodney managed, between kisses.

“Later,” John growled, nudging Rodney the last few feet to the bed. Rodney's knees buckled nicely as the backs of his legs hit the mattress, and he went down, bare-assed, bouncing once and staring up at John with wide, hungry eyes.

“You're not naked,” Rodney pouted. Unlike Rodney, who was down to socks, John still had his jeans on.

“And whose fault is that?” John drawled, grinning wickedly as he kneed his way between Rodney's lightly furred legs.

“Hey, it's harder to walk backward and take someone's clothes off than it is to walk forward and take someone's clothes off,” Rodney protested.

John grinned some more and wiggled his hips invitingly. “Well, here's your opportunity to get caught up,” he pointed out.

Rodney's eyes widened even more, and then he got with the program. He reached up, slid a hand over John's belly, then down over his cloth-clad erection. John closed his eyes as he fought the urge to thrust mindlessly into Rodney's hand.

When Rodney looked up at him, his eyes were bright. “God, you’re just so – ” John saw his throat convulse as he swallowed, and then Rodney was leaning forward, cheek pressing against the place his hand had been. John gasped, and Rodney turned his head and mouthed John’s cock through his jeans. John saw a flash of white teeth and, Jesus, _fuck_, that –

“Rodney,” he rasped. His hand reached for the button on his jeans, but Rodney intercepted it; John hadn’t known his reflexes were that good. Moving John’s hand back to his side, he popped the button himself, then slowly dragged John’s zipper down. John gritted his teeth – shit, it was like he could hear every tooth separating, one at a time. Rodney breathed hotly against John’s dick through his boxers as the zipper parted, until John was whimpering and aching from the effort of not shoving his dick against Rodney’s mouth.

He placed a hand on top of Rodney’s head, not to control Rodney but to steady himself as Rodney gently tugged his jeans down over his hips and ass. When the jeans were a puddle at his feet, Rodney encouraged him to step out of him, then started the same torturous, slow process all over again on his boxers.

“Are you trying to kill me?” John gritted.

Rodney looked up at him, surprise evident in his face. Even after all these months, Rodney still had no idea how hot he made John. It made John nuts, because jeez, wasn’t it obvious? But for whatever reason, Rodney needed more convincing, and dammit, John was going to convince him, no matter what it took to do it.

Reaching down, he stroked Rodney’s cheek with a thumb, then glided it across his wet lower lip. “I’ve been thinking about your mouth for years,” John murmured. “Maybe since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Rodney stared at him, completely past surprise and well into shock. John took a deep breath – man, this really wasn’t his thing – and continued.

“You touch your thumb against your lips when you’re thinking. Sometimes you tap them, sometimes you stroke them. I used to think about what would happen if I just reached out one day and touched your mouth. How it would feel to run my thumb over it. How soft it’d be.”

Rodney sucked in a breath, and John felt cool air rush over his thumb. “Next I thought about your hands. Jesus, they’re always moving, you know that? They never stop. I’d watch you talking in a staff meeting and imagine what you’d do with those hands of yours if I could ever convince you to use them on me.”

Rodney huffed out a breath this time. “God,” he whispered. “You – ”

“Yeah,” John said, chuckling at himself. “I got a little crazy after a while. It was a year before I got you completely naked in my head, and by then I’d been jerking off thinking about you for months. I didn’t even need you to take all your clothes off, for Christ’s sake. I could come just from thinking about your _shoulders_.”

“John,” Rodney groaned, surging to his feet and kissing John wildly, pressing their bodies together until there wasn’t an atom of air between them. Rodney’s hands made short work of his boxers, and then they were tumbling together onto the bed, rolling over one another – bless Jeannie and her guest bedroom’s double mattress – and coming to rest somewhere in the middle, with John straddling Rodney’s heaving chest.

“Let me suck you,” Rodney gasped, and John’s hips twitched instinctively at that. Rodney never talked like that, but then John never talked like this either, so he figured it was par for the course.

“Later,” John said, because suddenly he knew what he needed, and it wasn’t Rodney’s incredible mouth. He needed as much of Rodney as he could take, right now, and if he didn’t get it soon he was going to burst with it, and Jeannie really didn’t deserve to come home to that kind of mess.

Leaning down for a long, searching kiss, John fumbled in the bag he’d thrown by the bed earlier and soon found what he was looking for. Pulling back reluctantly, he handed the condom to Rodney and flipped the cap on the lube. He prepared himself hastily, then scooted down Rodney’s legs and rolled the condom on. Rodney’s cheeks were flushed and his mouth was parted and swollen – he looked _wrecked _– but his hands were steady and sure on John’s hips as John lowered himself, taking Rodney as quickly as he could, sinking down until every inch of him was buried deep inside.

“I – John, I – ” Rodney’s expression was intent and earnest, like he was about to explain another great mystery of the universe, only this was one that they’d already figured out. It had just taken them a while to realize it.

“Yeah,” John said, gripping Rodney’s hand as he began to move, “I know, Rodney. Me, too.”

  


    
    
    
    
 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    
    
    
    
 

  
“How many more days’ vacation do we have?” John asked, staring up at the ceiling with a stupid grin on his face.

“Three and a half,” Rodney said, flopping back down on the bed after picking up their bread crumb trail of discarded clothes. “Why?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Jeannie, she’s really nice and all…” John began, moving over so that Rodney could have enough room.

“But we could be having a lot more sex,” Rodney finished for him.

“Something like that,” John said, mouth curving.

“A hotel?”

John rolled to his side and propped himself up on an elbow. “I was thinking more like a shack.”

Rodney frowned. “A shack?”

John nodded. “In the woods.”

“A shack in the woods,” Rodney repeated, incredulous. “As in, in the middle of nowhere. With no convenience stores and wireless internet. Where there will be mosquitoes, and possibly bears.”

“As in, in the middle of nowhere. With no curious siblings or small, impressionable children. Where there will be loud, enthusiastic sex. Possibly _constant_, loud, enthusiastic sex.”

Rodney’s mouth twitched. “I’m starting to see the merits of a return to nature.”

“Good,” John said, rewarding Rodney – and himself – with a kiss to his bare, freckled shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> First published May 2008.


End file.
